


Kinky Punishment

by AlexUzumaki



Series: BoruNaru Chronicles [2]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Punishment, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexUzumaki/pseuds/AlexUzumaki
Summary: Naruto ate a prized limited edition burger belonging to his son, and has to suffer the consequences at the hands of a sadistic Boruto





	Kinky Punishment

“FUCK am I glad to be home!” An exhausted Boruto exclaimed as he fell into the doors of the Uzumaki residence. This last mission had been an A rank, and an especially trying one at that. He was completely beat and just glad to be home.

 

“Hey mom, Hima, I’m back!” He yelled, only to be greeted with silence. Then it finally hit him: His mother Hinata, as the Hokage’s wife, had gone to another village for diplomatic reasons, and his sister had gone as her escort/bodyguard, so he and his father had the entire house to themselves. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten, but Boruto just shrugged it off. Throughout the entire mission, he really only had one thing on his mind, and that was the limited edition of his favorite burger that he’d been saving. That lone burger was the only thing that had kept him going, and the thought of chowing down as soon as he got home. He was already drooling as he entered the kitchen.

 

Rubbing his hands together in anticipation, he flung open the refrigerator doors. What awaited him was not an oval shaped wonder wrapped in green and silver foil, but a fridge that might as well been empty. He blinked a few times, thinking that mission must’ve fucked up his eyes, so he then proceeded to close the fridge (hoping and praying that what he sought would magically appear) and open it again. Borderline panicking now, he frantically searched every corner of the fridge, tossing aside every other piece of food in the process. But to no avail, the burger he’d been dreaming about was gone. He shut the fridge, sliding down against it and onto the floor.

 

 _“Damn it!”_ He mentally cursed to himself. He began brainstorming who could’ve ate his food. Hima didn’t care for burgers, and Mom was a ramen head like his old ma- just as he was about to finish his train of thought, it hit him. The only dumbass capable of eating another’s man precious food. With that in thought, he jumped up and raced through the Uzumaki residence so fast you’d swear he left flames, until he was on the second floor, specifically his parents room. Bursting through the doors, there was his father, Naruto Uzumaki, dead sleep, one hand laying on his exposed belly, and his mouth area covered in crumbs. On the floor next to him was the wrapper of the very burger he’d been saving. “ _Fuck, this shitty geezer! I knew it was him!”_ Boruto furiously screamed in his head. And the fact that he had this completely satisfied look on his face pissed Boruto off even more! Before he could assault his father, an even better idea came to him. You know how the old age saying goes, “don’t get mad, get even”. And that was exactly what Boruto intended to do. If this had been one of those old cartoons, little devil horns would’ve appeared on Boruto’s head by now. Smirking, he left his old mans room to gather some _supplies_.

 

**_Half an hour later_ **

 

What woke Naruto up was this funny feeling of a chill on his arms and legs. He couldn’t understand why he’d get a chill while fully clothed, but he didn’t think much of it. What alarmed him was when he tried to pull the blanket over him, and found he couldn’t move his arms. “What the?!” The was older man exclaimed in shock as he he saw his arms bound. Fully awake now, he also saw that not only was his ankles shackled as well, be he had been stripped almost completely naked! In lieu of his normal clothes, he was now clad only in a gray and black jockstrap. He didn’t even own a jockstrap! Basically freaking out now, wonder how the hell he got in such a situation, he soon got his answer as his 17 y/o son Boruto appeared in the door carrying a gym bag. “Hey pops, Rise and shine” he said grinning. “Enjoy the little surprise I prepared for you? You really give new meaning to the term heavy sleeper” He said half mocking, half laughing. “BORUTO! What the fuck is this?! Let me the fuck go right now!” He furiously demanded as he fought against his bonds. Boruto just replied with a simple “no can do” as he shook his head.

 

“Why the hell are you even doing this?!” He asked, struggling to understand his son’s motives. “No special reason” he said, walking over to his fathers side. Running his index finger over his taunt pecs and tracing his perky nipple. “Just the punishment you earned” he declared as he suddenly gave a hard and sharp twist to the nub, inciting a sexy pained grunt from the older man. “HNNG! Punishment? What the hell could I have done to warrant all-” “You. Ate. My. BURGER!” Boruto yelled the last word as he twisted Naruto's other nipple with the same strength. “Ah fuck!” Naruto cried in pain. “You’re telling me all this is because of ONE burger?! How does the cause justify-” He started before being cut off again, this time by his son leaning down and giving him a passionate kiss. He found himself unable to resist, being lost in the younger mans mouth. Shit, was this kid a amazing kisser! Boruto broke the kiss, leaving Naruto gasping for air.

 

“Anyway, enough chitchat, time for your punishment” he said as he walk to the foot of the bed. Reaching for the gym bag he had brought, Naruto looked in horror as his son emptied the contents of said bag onto the bed. Before him was an array of sex toys the the likes of which a 17 year old shouldn’t even know the existence of, let alone own! Hell, he was positive the average adult didn’t even own any of these! “I really oughta thank you old man; all those missions you send me on helped me buy all these in no time” Boruto explained. Naruto gulped hard, as he realized just how serious his son was. “Now let me see……………. I think I’ll start with these” Boruto debated before finally picking up a pair of clamp looking things. He walked back Narutos upper body, placing the two clamps on each of his nipples. “Ah!” He exclaimed. Boruto then began to flick his now clamped nipples, and he felt the blood rush right to his cock. And if that wasn’t enough, boruto flipped some switches on the clamps, making them start vibrating. His dick was semi erect now, beginning to make a tent in the jockstrap. “You damn pervert, getting hard just from your nipples. Though I’m one as well.” Boruto said grinning. Finishing up, “Can’t be enjoying this too much now, this IS supposed to be punishment”.

 

Naruto just blushed. “As if! Who the hell’d be enjoying something like- MMPH!” The sudden insertion of a ball gag into his mouth prevented him from further talking. “What was that? Fraid’ you gotta speak up. Kukukukukuku”. Naruto just thrashed. Moving on, Boruto reached under the jockstrap and began stroking the older mans cock. Putty in his hands, Naruto couldn’t help but moan. Once fully hard, Boruto slipped a cock ring on the base of his balls, followed by a black silicone sleeve with two silver eggs on the side right over his dickhead. With the flick of another switch, the sleeve on his head began vibrating like crazy, a sound reminiscent of angry bees. It was becoming too much; he was reaching his limit, but Boruto was far from being done. Looking at his father in such a state, boruto was getting hard as well, but he restrained himself and resisted the urge to jerk off right then and there. Finally, Boruto grabbed a bottle of lube and a black dildo, smeared the lube onto the toy, and slowly inserted it into Naruto’s ass, and hitting his sweet spot when fully entered. Naruto arched his back when he felt his orgasm coming on, but not being able to cum thanks to the ring around his balls. Hitting one final switch, the dildo also began to vibrate.

 

Boruto stepped back to admire his work. “Beautiful” he added. “Now the finishing touch” he said as he grabbed a blindfold. Naruto shook his head in an effort to stop him, but to no avail; the blindfold was put on him and darkness immediately followed. “Now that that’s done, think I’ll go catch up on my video game.” Narutos eyes went big under the blindfold. “Mmf (Hah)?!” He gripped through his gag. He couldn’t be serious! Just much did his son plan on torturing him?! “Later pops, back in a few hours” Boruto said while waving. Naruto became frantic, trashing in his bonds while a chained animal. “MMF! MMPHHHH!! (HOLD IT! WAIT!!)”. His protests fell on deaf ears, as Boruto left the older man completely helpless, shutting the door behind him.

 

**_5 hours later_ **

 

_This is driving me crazy. Absolutely fucking mad. I don’t even know how much goddamn time has passed. And at this point I don’t even care, I just wanna cum. If I didn’t have this fucking ring on my balls I could’ve came several times over by now. God, this is worse than any torture Ibiki could ever come up with. I just….._

 

Cutting off Narutos train of thought was the sound of the door opening; Boruto had finally came back. He looked down at the helpless man before him and licked his lips with want and lust. Naruto had began to drool through his gag, and he’d secreted so much pre cum that the jockstrap he was wearing was completely soaked through. Boruto sat down next to his fathers head and undid the gag in his mouth. “Well old man, have you repented enough?” He said, looking at Naruto as if he were the prey to his hunter. “Boru-boruto…… I can’t take anymore. I’m at my wits end. You’ve gotta let me cum. Please, I need to” Naruto begged his son. “Hmmmm…… ok, I guess you’ve learned your lesson not to eat others food.” Boruto crawled over to Narutos dick and pulled it out from under the jockstrap, also removing the ring and the sleeve in the process. Boruto immediately began sucking the mans dick. “Ah GOD!” Naruto loudly screamed. He exploded in his sons mouth, seeing stars. It didn’t take much at all, as he’d been hovering on the brink of orgasm for hours, but kept from crossing that final line. He’d been so pent up it was impossible for Boruto to catch it all. What he couldn’t drink up sent down his mouth. “Tasty” he said wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

 

“Now for the finale” he proclaimed as he unzipped his pants, discarding them along with his underwear. He had been hard as a rock the entire time he was sucking off Naruto. Boruto grabbed the lube and began to finger himself in an effort to loosen himself up. Once satisfied, he spread his ass and began to straddle his father while facing him. Still blindfolded, “Boruto? What are you doin-FUCK!” He started to ask before the sudden tightness encasing his cock took him by surprise. “NNG!” Boruto made a groan mixed with pain and pleasure. This was his first time being penetrated and no amount of prepping was gonna prepare him for the real thing. He knew his old man was well endowed but having something this big inside him was truly a rush. But after getting used to it, what pain was felt was immediately replaced with pleasure. “Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah” boruto said as he bounced on the older mans cock, completely lost in ecstasy. “Fuck Boruto you’re tight. I’m not gonna last much longer” Naruto declared. “D-daddy I can’t either. You’re too big, I ca-can’t. Gonna CUM!” Boruto exclaimed just as his prostrate got hit. He came hard, shooting on his fathers face and abs, while Naruto shot another bucket lead inside his son.

 

It goes without saying that Naruto never again ate what wasn’t his, although his newly acquired masochistic streak sort of made him want to.


End file.
